Baby On Board
by YamiAkane97
Summary: By accident, Jewelry Bonney turned Law into a toddler. She leaves him with Kidd, who has absolutely no experience with babies. [Later on, Kidd x Law] Accepting prompts for chapters!


**Disclaimer: One Piece is the production of Eiichiro Oda. I own absolutely nothing except the plot of this fanfiction and any OCs. **

"You're fucking kidding yourself if you think I'm going to actually take that _thing_ on board my ship, Bonney."

"It's not a joke," Bonney huffed angrily, her arms full of struggling toddler. "I'm one hundred per cent serious."

Eustass Kidd eyed her warily, taking in her overly rugged appearance. In places, her clothes were torn and stained with dirt and soot. He couldn't imagine that she'd gotten like that on an island as peaceful as this one. This island's main feature was its cheerful, busy city that was nestled in the center of a jungle. The dark skinned people here were a little odd, but they were also overly friendly and cheerful.

"Have you been following us here?" He asks gruffly, and crosses his arms.

She shrugs, "It wasn't easy. As big as your ship is, you don't make it very easy to follow." She then leans down and places the child down at her feet. He fusses for a moment, but eventually wraps two arms around Bonney's leg and heaves himself up onto two, chubby, unstable legs.

This distracts him from Bonney for a moment, because the boy is wearing a very familiar hat. It's white and fluffy, and dappled with dark grey blots. The baby, still using Bonney's leg to hold himself up, turned his head and looked right at Kidd. His light grey eyes were also very familiar, as was the dark hair.

"You didn't," he whispers, completely shocked. His eyes have widened at this point, and he squats down so that he's at eye level with the toddler. The boy gives him a wide, open mouthed smile, and a little drool runs down his chin. A small arm extends toward him, a little fat hand with short, tiny fingers, opens and closes. Kidd scowls and stands back up, utterly repulsed by the drool, and glares at Bonney.

"You seriously did this to Trafalgar Law, the most stuck up, arrogant prick I've ever met. One of the guy's part of the 'Worst Generation' of pirates. A guy with a bounty higher than yours. You turned him into a baby."

Her lips twitch and are tugged into a smug smile. "It was an accident. He bumped into me, and- well, you know what I'm like- I got really pissed. We started arguing, and he said something-I can't remember what- and so I turned him into this!"

She gestured to the still smiling Law at her feet, who was now bouncing in place.

"You're insane," he muttered and ran a hand through his bright red hair, "You're fucking mental."

"That's why I need you, dumbass." She rolled her eyes, "I need you to take him."

Kid frowned, "Take him? I'm not fucking taking him. I thought you wanted a lift somewhere. What the fuck do you want me to take that brat for? Take care of him yourself!"

"I can't, he'll fucking kill me once it wears off." She argued and flipped her long pink hair back, "I need to be as far away from him as possible when he turns back."

"And instead of taking him to his crew, you took him straight to me, the one guy who hates him the most."

Kidd's deadpanned expression had her cringing. "His crew might have killed me too, and I know you wouldn't ever hurt your enemy while they were down."

"I'm a pirate, idiot, what makes you think I wouldn't launch that little pest into the ocean first chance I get?" He then snorted as Law made a loud, cooing noise and babbled to himself using gibberish baby talk.

"Because, just look at him." Bonney said, and scooped the baby up and held him out to the Captain.

Law blinked from the sudden action, but when he saw Kidd his face broke into another wide smile. He babbled for a few seconds and reached forwards again, wanting to be held.

Kidd gave Bonney a quizzical look, "What am I supposed to be seeing?" he asked, then stood back as she gave an exasperated sigh and pulled Law closer to her so that he was looking over her shoulder.

"Honestly, Eustass Kidd, you'd think you have a heart of pure steel," She grumbled and patted the toddler lightly on his behind. "He's adorable, don't you think?"

He screwed his face up in concentration. He couldn't really remember the last time he saw something as 'cute', but sure, Law was alright-looking for a baby.

"Ugh, you're useless." She groaned. Kidd looked past her to see Killer coming towards them with his arms loaded with crates, no doubt filled with food and medical supplies for their next trip.

"Oi, Killer!" He called out, and saw Killer raise his head in his direction. The ever-present mask the blonde wore covered his face, but Kidd could tell he was listening. "Bonney changed that Trafalgar guy into a three year old and wants us to take him with us!"

He knew that if Killer wasn't wearing his masks, he'd probably see the utter desperation on his first-mate's face.

Killer walked over to where they stood on the docks outside of their ship. "Seriously?" He asked sullenly. "There is no way in hell, Bonney."

"Alright, now I'm begging you! Please, from one pirate to another, can you just take this little asshole somewhere far, far away?" She pleaded and clasped her hands together to emphasize how much she wanted them to take him.

Kidd raised a non-existent eyebrow, "Oh? But what's in it for us? Think about it, babies need food, clothes, nappies and all sorts of other shit. It's gonna cost us heaps to look after him, and not to mention the fact that _none_ of us even know how to look after a baby."

"I'll pay you back next time I see you, I promise." She insisted, and held Law out for him to take.

Law gave a wide yawn, and Kidd scowled in disgust. "Alright," he said finally and took the tired child from her. "You better pay me back every cent this kid costs me, got it?"

"Got it!" She chirped happily and re-adjusted the straps on her back-pack. "It'll last about three months, and he'll slowly age up gradually. For now I'd say he's about..." She tilted her head to the side, "A year and a half old?"

"Wonderful," Killer groaned from beside Kidd, and turned back to the ship. Bonney waved a final farewell and left Kidd standing there on the docks, in front of his own ship, clutching a sleeping baby.

**Just a short Introduction. Other chapters may be lengthier, ranging from 2000 to 5000 words a chapter.**

**Prompts are welcome! So feel free to send one my way. Reviews are always welcome and I'll send you my love if you do review.**

**If you want to beta this story, also feel free to PM me. **


End file.
